Amazing
by Amian123
Summary: My new fanfic. Haven't seen JonAmy anywhere :((( Inspired by Perfect Melody. It's a one shot, with MAYBE an epilogue and/or sequel. Read and review, please. THANKUUUU SUU MUUUCH :D Rated T to be on the safe side. 1376 words :)


Hey guys I promise I'm going to stop writing my weird rated M stories. Even those weird me out. Do not under any circumstance read those. Ever. In fact, I'm taking them down. :3 So anyways. I loved When In Rome by Bookgirl69 or 96? Anyways I loved the use of Jonamy, Hamy and Iamy (Amian). I decided to write on about it. Hope you love it :3

Amian123: Evan! Do the disclaimer.

Evan: Why?

Amian123: Because if you don't , I'll shoot you.

Evan: You wouldn't.

Amian123: *brings out rifle* Wanna say that again? You'll just get in the way of my story.

Evan: A-a-amian123 d-d-doesn't own the 39 clues. Don't shoot me!

*gun cocking* *gun shot*

Amian123: Too late :3

Chapter 1

Jonah was thinking. Not just something in general. No, this was something far greater than something in general. This thought, was Amy Cahill. Amy Cahill, the girl with the most captivating jade eyes, flawless teeth and adorable freckles. The girl who changed from being a stuttering, shy bookworm to a confident, kind, bookworm. When Jonah stopped by her house sometimes, he could hear her singing softly as he pressed his ear to her door. It never failed to amaze him.

_I'm bulletproof_

_ Nothing to lose._

_ Fire away_

_ Fire away._

_ Ricochet_

_ You take your aim_

_ I am ti-ta-ni-um _

Her voice sang Titanium at such a high pitch without cracking, even that was hard for Jonah.

Amy Cahill was something special.

Broderick poked his head through Jonah's door. "Still thinking about that girl, son?" he said,

breaking Jonah out of his trance.

"I don't know why I even like her. She's just so – ugh! I can't even talk gangster around her!

She's so – "

"Run after her. If you truly love her, you will try, as I did with your mother. Hurry now, it won't be long until she's taken.

Jonah bolted through the door after "her."

_ Wonderful Pagebreak. Is it not? Jealous much? #OLDHASHTAGS #RANDOM #HASHBROWNS_

**Amy's POV**

Who did I like? Him? Him? Or him? Why are they doing this to me? I threw my hands up in

exasperation. Finally, I thought hit me. Jonah. Who was there when I needed musical inspiration?

Who didn't try to kill me during the Clue hunt? **(A/N Obviously he did. Just pretend he didn't and go **

**with the flow. KK **** Love ya!) **

I couldn't choose Ian because… of his stupidness! Gosh! Always making stutter, trying to kill me

and Dan all the time, breaking my heart in Korea… Tears flooded my eyes as I thought back to Korea. He

kissed me… then left me to die. What the hell, Ian!

I loved Hamilton… as an older brother, that is. Sinead likes him too. I would want her to hate me

and see Hamilton get hurt.

My brain raced with a million thoughts, almost exploding. Argh! Boys are so confusing.

_Well… here goes nothing…_

I picked up my phone and dialed Jonah's number…

_Ring…Ring…_

_Hello?_

_Oh. H-hey Jonah._

_Amy? I have to tell you something. I-_

_Hold that thought for a second, Jonah. I have to tell you something…._

_Well?_

_I… like… you…_

_Duunnnnnn….. __**(A/N The sound of the phone after it hangs up. Don't laugh. Tell me what it sounds like and I'll change it.)**_

**Amy's POV**

Idiot! Amy, you idiot! Why'd you tell him! He hung up! That's never a good sign! I cried softly into my pillow. Things will never be the same.

**Jonah POV**

Jonah was dancing through the rain… and singing Walking on Sunshine. People were shooting him strange looks but he didn't care. The girl of his dreams just told him she loved him, well, liked.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Woah-oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Woah-oh! Woah-oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Woah-oh!_

_And don't it feel good!_

Amy's POV

I heard strumming outside my window. I looked out to see Jonah, strumming a guitar, singing and dancing like an idiot in the rain.

___Oh, her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shinin'__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday_

"Jonah!" I scream, smiling at the same time.

___I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her she won't believe me__  
__And it's so, it's so__  
__Sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "__  
__I say___

_When I see your face (face face...)__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile (smile smile...)__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__Yeah___

_Her lips, her lips__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh_

I could feel my cheek's temperature rising.

She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

"Sing with me!" Jonah called out.

_"Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect's what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same__  
__So don't even bother asking if you look okay__  
__You know I'll say," _we sang in perfect harmony.

__

_[Chorus:]__  
__When I see your face (face face...)__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile (smile smile...)__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)___

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)___

_[Chorus:]__  
__When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are___

_Yeah_

_What was that?_ I slammed the window shut.  
"No Jonah. Don't do this. Don't hang up on me like that, then sing me a ballad. Don't be like Ian, please," I mumbled to myself.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Stupid Jonah… just go home already."

**Jonah's POV**

Was slamming her window a good sign? I mean, she said she liked me and then shut me out? Girls are so confusing.

I dashed to her porch and knocked on her door. Footsteps were heard. I hoped it was Amy, but in her place stood a 24-year-old punk rock chick with flaming red hair streaked with blue. (**A/N Not sure how old Nellie is, but Amy's around 16/17/18 years old. It's your choice. I think it would be cool to have her 18?) **Her face obviously irritated, tired and cranky. She wore a long black T-shirt and pink bunny slippers. I guessed she just came out of bed.

"What?" she said forcefully.

"Hey, Nellie… how you doing…?" I asked nervously, knowing how cranky Nellie was when she didn't have food, sleep or her weird music.

"Oh… I was doing FINE. Just fine! Until _someone_," she emphasized someone," woke me up, singing a stupid song at 11! So cut to the chase, because I have to get my beauty sleep."

"Can I talk to Amy?" I asked meekly,

"Fine. Don't blame me if she throws you out. She's not as nice as me." _Sure, she's a ray of sunshine while you're anything but that." _Her room is upstairs to the right."

"Thanks Nellie!" I shouted, bolting to Amy.

**Amy's POV**

_Knock Knock._ "Nellie, go away."_ Knock Knock._ "Nellie, I'm serious," I said, growing irritated with my big sister._ Knock Knock._ "Nellie, I said-" I opened the door and something caught me by surprise. Jonah smashed his lips right into mine. My eyes widened in shock, but I then kissed him back. Jonah was passionate and his kiss wasn't like Ian's, a slight brush of the lips, it was much more than that….. it was

_Amazing…._

_(A/N So tell me whatcha think :3 Any errors because I know I made a bunch. I'm gonna make an epilogue or sequel soon. I promise. *pinky promise* Also… I need a favor…._

_Where do I hide Evan's body?_


End file.
